Princess
by LovelyChanru
Summary: "Why can't I get him out of my head? Is there something special about him?" Bel wondered as he moved on his bed again. The princes moved around on his bed again trying to stop himself from thinking.


**Title:** Princess

**Summary:**"Why can't I get him out of my head? Is there something special about him?" Bel wondered as he moved on his bed again. The princes moved around on his bed again trying to stop himself from thinking.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the ideas of writing this STORY

In Italy night fall came around. In the Varia house hold everybody was fast a sleep or just had their eyes closed and did go into their deep sleep. One member of the Varia family stayed away. This member couldn't get any sleep because his mind was racing around the thoughts of a bird. Belphegor stayed awake on his bed.

"We lost the battle of the rings to the Vongola family, but I just can't get him out of my royal head." The princes said out loud in a quite whisper as he turned around in his bed. Belphegor closed his eyes.

"Why can't I get him out of my head? Is there something special about him?" Bel wondered as he moved on his bed again. The princes moved around on his bed again trying to stop himself from thinking.

"Do I love him or something. Nah I can't love him." Bel answered his own question as he turned around and started facing the ceiling. The prince started having images of Hibari running in his head. It felt like he was watching a movie all about the skylark. Bel smiled.

"Well he is sort of cute... No! I can't love him! I'm a prince he's nothing!" The prince yelled as he put his hands on the side of his head and got into a ball. Once the prince yelled it woke up Squalo.

"Knife brat! I can hear you through these damn thin walls! Shut up!" The white haired man shouted as he went to sleep.

Bel sighed and looked at the ceiling again with the Hibari movie playing in his mind. "It's day time in Japan and by the time I get there it would be night time." The prince said the fact as he started thinking of how he's going to get there.

Bel thought about paying a flight ticket since he didn't wanted to take the private jet cause they will know he would be missing cause of the jet. The prince hopped off from his bed and got on his knees as he put his hand in the darkness of under the bed and grabbed his laptop.

Once he did that he sat down on his bed and went to buy a ticket to Japan for tomorrow morning. Bel smiled as he got in bed and started sleeping. Bel woke up in the morning with a wet bed. "Oh great." The prince said as he got up from the bed and yanked the sheets off. He's not in the mood to put new sheets, besides he had to hurry before he missed his flight.

The prince did everything that he does in the morning. Bel went to the kitchen grabbed a snake bar and ate it. He went to his room while eating the bar and started packing. He left as fast as possible without waking anybody in the house hold up.

Once he got in the air port and found his seat. The prince sat down and looked out the little window by his side. "I can't believe, I'm doing this all just because I want some answers." The prince said as he lay back and fell a sleep. After an eight hour flight.

The prince is finally in Japan. He grab his backpack once he saw it and got in a taxi as he had to stab a person to have. Once he got in a hotel. He walked up to the lady and asked for a room. Once he did that he walked to the room and threw his book bag on the floor and jumped on the bed.

"I'll get my answers in the morning." Bel said as he close his eyes and went to dream land with his clothes still on. Bel woke up the next morning glaring at a wet spot on his sheets. "Give me a break." He yelled as he got up from the bed and yanked the sheets off not even bothering on changing them. He went ahead to do his morning routine.

The prince left his hotel room and went to the streets. Last time he was here, the family was in such a rush to get to them they really didn't look around in the place. Bel kept walking to where he was going but at least he started looking a the stores. The prince stopped as he saw a shop that sold a princess crown.

He looked at it and thought about buying it for his guilty pleasures and who knows maybe it will come in handy.

He stepped inside the store and bought the crown and started walking again to the school. Ten minutes passed as he finally made it to the school. He took a good look of the school and headed inside not caring who would look at him and who would talk to him. Once inside some people tired to talk to him but he ignored them and kept walking.

His boots making a tapping sound for every time he would walk. The prince headed up the stairs that lead to the roof ignoring the student's warnings about the head perfect being up there. Hibari who had seem to be napped snapped his eyes open and looked at him.

"What are you doing here knife herbivore?" Hibari asked keeping the same position he has on. "I have a name." The prince said as he started walking closer to the skylark.

"If I don't remember then I don't care so get off the roof." Hibari said as he glared up at the prince. Bel looked at him. "My name is Belphegor but my family calls me Bel. If you want to call me prince then you can." He smiled praying that maybe Hibari would call him Bel or prince.

"Whatever. Just answer this to me." Hibari said as he got up and looked at him. "Whatever you want me to answer, I'll answer my skylark." Bel said as he smiled at Hibari. "Why are you even here? The battle of the rings already finished." Hibari said as he eyed him carefully.

Bel didn't really thought about an excuse for that. "Well, because I...ummm" Bel said as he tried to think to give the skylark a reason to not attack him now. But luck wasn't on the blonde's side.

"Did you come just to attack me?" The perfect asked as he got in his attacking position holding his tonfas tight against his hands. "No Hibari it's something else that I came here for." The prince said as he looked at him. "For what?" Hibari asked not letting his guard down for a minute.

"For this." Bel said as he ran towards Hibari dodging the attacks the skylark threw at him and just landed on top of him to make him stop. Hibari landed on the floor his back making contact with the hard floor. His hands let go of the metal tonfas.

Bel then got a hold of both Hibari's wrist and held them up above the perfect's head. Hibari started moving around trying to wiggle his way out. "Let go of me!" He yelled and wiggled again trying to make the tight grip lose on him.

The prince looked at him and tied his hands against a pole with his wires. Hibari only moved and kicked trying to get lose. He didn't like being captured and it was a fact. "Your so beautiful." The prince said as he looked at the skylark up and down. Admiring his beautiful body, hair and eyes. He was beautiful inside and out.

Hibari looked away but kept moving. Bel went to the roof door and locked it as he walked right back to Hibari. "Your so beautiful when your captured and tied up against a pole. Hibari then stopped moving and growled at him.

"Your crazy!" Hibari yelled and moved again trying to get lose. "I know I am." The prince said as he lean in close to Hibari and kissed him. Hibari started to pull away from the and moved more trying to get free. The prince didn't like what the skylark was doing and held on to the back of his head and pushed his head close to his lips. He forced the young skylark to kiss him and it just felt so good.

Hibari started to feel the others tongue inside his own mouth. He felt so weird having another person's tongue inside his own it also felt funny for him. The prince pulled away and smiled at Hibari. "What I was feeling for you is real." He said in a state of shock.

"What the fuck where you feeling for me!" Hibari yelled as he started shaking scared of the answer and scared of the action that's going to come with the answer. "Love." Bel said the four simple words out of his royal mouth as Hibari looked at him in shock.

Bel kissed him again. Hibari still isn't kissing him back. Which only made Bel grab a hold of Hibari's head again and pushed it closer and shoved his tongue in his mouth. The perfect only blushed stopped moving around to try to get his freedom just ended up kissing the prince back with as much force possible. Bel pulled away from the kiss.

"Now that's more like it. Why don't you do me a favor and behave like a princess. Hibair became angry at the comment. "I'm not a girl!" He yelled and looked at the other male. Bel looked at him and smiled. "How your acting right now is proof to me your like a girl."

The prince said as the skylark blushed and looked away. "Screw you." What was said from him as he started looking away from him. The prince only smiled and kissed him again but this time the perfect started kissing him back. Bel pulled away to what seems like the third or fourth time.

"What's wrong?" Hibari asked with a worried tone of voice wondering if he was doing anything wrong. "You kissed me back. That's whats wrong. I thought you didn't like me." The prince smiled awaiting for the answer to come out of his princess's mouth. Hibari looked away as he blushed.

"I don't like you! I just like the way you kiss." The prince smiled and said. "Your such a terrible lair." He kissed him again and started to touch his body. Hibari kissed him back but pulled away. "Don't touch me." The perfect said as he blushed at all the soft touches he was getting from the lovely prince.

The prince just ignored him as he started kissing his neck and touching more of his body. Getting to know every curve and every thing that this body has to offer to him. "Mmm ahh Stop it Belphegor." Hibari said again in between moans. "Call me Bel." The prince said as he kissed his neck and ripped his shirt open. "Bel no!" Hibari shirked as he blushed at the same time.

"Your so beautiful when your scared." "I'm not scared." Hibari said but he did looked scared to death of this. "You are." The prince said as he kissed his chest and started nibbling at his chest which only made the skylark moan.

Bel kissed around his chest and started playing with the hard nipples. "Ahhh ahhh mmm sto- ahh" Hibari moaned and tired to tell him to stop but the pleasure felt too great for him. Bel was squeezing the right nipple while he was sucking on the left one.

"Stop ahh Bel.. please ohh.." Hibari blushed and moaned as his legs started moving a lot. "My princess calm down." The prince sat as he kissed and licked down his chest. Hibari blushed and shivered more feeling the tongue sliding down his skin.

"This is going to make you feel so good. My little princess." Bel said as he open the male's pants and wrapped his tongue around the hard member. "Ahh" Hibari did a small moan which made the other happy as he started sucking him off.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh Bel Bel ahh ahh" Hibari kept moaning enjoying the feeling of the others mouth on his cock. Bel kept sucking while Hibari kept moaning while later on Hibari came inside the others mouth. Bel swallowed the cum. " You taste sweet." Bel said as Hibari blushed and looked away. Belt went to the pale hands and took off the wires.

"Your free." Hibari looked at him but he hugged him. He wanted to stay next to him. "My, my you want to stay with me?" Bel asked as he held on to him. Hibari nodded. "Very well my princess." Bel said as layed the perfect back on the ground.

Hibari looked at him as Bel took his slacks off and opened his legs when he took off the male's boxers. Bel went to Hibari's ass hole and started poking it teasing it. Hibari moaned. "Ahhh stop." Hibari order because that was driving me to the edge just the feel of it was bothering him and pleasing him at the same time. Bel pushed in a finger and started moving it all around inside of him.

"Ahhh ahh ahhh ahh" Hibari moaned feeling as that finger moved everywhere inside of him. He moaned loud when the finger found his special spot. Quickly before the prince loses the spot he stuffed his dick inside of Hibari. "Ahhhhh" Hibari moan loud as he held on to the man's shoulders. Bel lied on top of him as he moved deep inside the other making him moan his name over and over again.

He hit the spot more then enough time to make the other go to heaven with the pleasure. "Bel!" Hibari moaned out as he came and Bel did the same thing came inside the young skylark. The prince pulled out and picked him up he held him tight against his chest.

"I love you my prince." Hibari said as he went to sleep on the man's chest. The prince smiled as he took out the crown he bought and placed it on the princess' head.

"I love you too, my princess."


End file.
